wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
The Whaler
The Whaler is a traditional Maltropian folk song from the early nineteenth century. Originating from the Islander principality of Chetwynd, it is written in English from the perspective of a sailor's wife in the city of Silverfort (modern Argensborough). In most versions of the song, the ship, a called the Diamond, is sailing to a whaling station in Helvick, the easternmost principality of the Islands. The sailor's wife addresses the sons who are too young to join the whaling crews, explaining that she has no interest in journeying to Helvick, content to wait with the other women and raise their children until the ship returns with its cargo of valuable . The song includes references to a number of locations throughout Maltropia. The Eliza Swan was a merchant vessel and part-time whaler from Port Ela, or Swanport, another Chetwynd town. Another whaler mentioned, the Battler of Montrose (sometimes rendered Montroser Champion), references the principality of Montrose. Some versions of the song include a verse about the whaling stations of Helvick, listing several, or verses about the crew's widespread places of origin - "The captain hails from Moygay, lads, the first mate from the Sord / Her helm a man from Carbery, good Chetwynd men a-board." Lyrics Though there are many variations on the song, the most common - and the one popularised by Islander band Yellow Snow - runs as follows: :The Diamond is a ship my boys, for Helvick she is bound, :And the quay it is all garnishèd with bonnie lassies 'round. :The captain gives the order to sail the ocean wide, :Where the sun it never sets my lads, nor darkness dims the tide. :So cheer up my lads, let your hearts never fail, :While the bonnie ship, the Diamond, goes fishin' for the whale. :Along the quay at Silverfort, the lassies stand around, :With their shawls about their heads and salt tears runnin' down. :I'll never weep my bonnie lad, though I'm left behind, :For there's not a rose in Helvick's ice to make you change your mind. :So cheer up my lads, let your hearts never fail, :While the bonnie ship, the Diamond, goes fishin' for the whale. :Here's a health to the Resolution, likewise the Eliza Swan, :A health to the Battler of Montrose and the Diamond ship of fame. :They wear the trousers of the white, the jackets of the blue, :When they return to Silverfort they'll find that we've been true. :So cheer up my lads, let your hearts never fail, :While the bonnie ship, the Diamond, goes fishin' for the whale. :It'll be bright both day and night, when the Helvick lads come home, :With a ship that's full of oil my lads and money to their name. :They'll make the cradles for to rock, and the blankets for to tear, :And every lass in Silverfort sing hush-a-bye my dear. :So cheer up my lads, let your hearts never fail, :While the bonnie ship, the Diamond, goes fishin' for the whale. External links * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=whhqBcnr67I The Bonnie Ship the Diamond] on . Category:MaltropiaCategory:Songs